windenburg_universityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherie Holland
Cheryl "Cherie" Holland is a freshman majoring in Media/Communications. Personality Cherie is the golden girl of the freshman class. At first glance she is innocent, doe-eyed, and profoundly, hopelessly romantic. People are drawn to Cherie like moths to a flame; she radiates a certain charm and sincere warmth. She's the beautiful girl cheering on the sidelines of every sporting event, the organizer of every charity fundraiser, the understanding shoulder to cry on. In reality, Cherie isn't nearly as sweetly naive as she seems. The ability to control a narrative comes easily to the daughter of a politician, and although Terrance Holland has (proudly) never run a smear-campaign, many of his opponents over the years have - and little Cherie was paying attention. As a result, she's actually very devious and calculating, but more than happy to play the role of innocent ingenue: she understands that you can get away with way far more when people underestimate what you're capable of. A master at reading people and careful emotional manipulation, she can and will use your perception of her as a "good girl" to get what she wants, whether that's a better grade on a paper or seducing the man of her dreams away from another girl. As the daughter of a major political figure, Cherie is used to the limelight. She grew up constantly surrounded by paparazzi and seeing her face in the newspaper and on TV. Cherie has grown used to the attention, and in some ways has even begun to crave it Connections Inner Circle [[Orin Gunner|'Orin Gunner']] (boyfriend): Orin and Cherie are that sickeningly adorable college couple that you just know are going to go on to get married and have a house with a picket fence and 2.5 kids. They met at the University Athletics mixer their freshman year and the rest was history. Julian Holland (brother): As the younger sister of the President of the most popular fraternity on campus, Cherie never had a chance at the anonymity. Cherie once found Julian's protectiveness overbearing, but now she's grateful for his guiding hand. Regan Crawford (captain/mentor): Regan is one of the few people on campus who isn't completely taken by Cherie's doe-eyed innocent act - real recognizes real, and Regan (a master of manipulation herself) senses that same quality in her newest protege. Sydney Song (best friend): [[Madison Clark|'Madison Clark']] (best friend/frenemy): Cherie and Madison have been like two peas-in-a-pod since they met at Monarchs cheerleading tryouts at the beginning of the summer. As the new girls on the squad, they supported each other through choreography and hell week. Michaela Pancakes: Outer Circle Isabella Morris (freshman roommate): Enemies Kayla Baqri: Trivia * Cherie is a flyer and tumbler on the Windenburg University Cheerleading Team. She serves as captain during her senior year. * She and Sydney Song complete a winter semester together in Champs-Les-Sims their junior year. * She hopes to be a political organizer after graduation. * She has a part-time job as a secretary in the Office of the Dean of Students.Category:Holland Category:Roll Call Category:Basel Hall Residents Category:Cheerleaders Category:Freshmen